marvel_comics_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Bishop
Relatives *Gateway (great-grandfather) *Burnum Bishoph (father, deceased) *Kadee Bishop (mother,deceased) *Shard Bishop (sister, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Absorption: Bishop can absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic energies, either ambient or directed toward him and can project that energy from his body in the form of concussive blasts. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage him with energy-based attacks while also enabling him to work well with any energy-using teammates. Bishop can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina, and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance his own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of being superhuman. He is learning to use his energy to temporarily increase his physical attributes in a manner similar to Sebastian Shaw and Agent Zero. *''Energy Conversion:'' Bishop can utilize the absorbed energy in different ways, such as taking it and shifting it into another type of energy. He did so once by converting ambient energy into psychic energy and using it to hurl a truck with his mind. He did so again when he was thrown from a tall building and converted the kinetic energy from his descent into sound and light-based energy to break his fall. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can re-channel the absorbed energy through his body for biokinetic concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force and/or power, including Storm's weather effects. This re-channeled energy is apparently able to damage being normally immune to their own powers. *''Energy Resistance:'' When Cyclops was controlled by another mutant to use his powers at their full magnitude to attack Bishop, the latter attempted to absorb the incredible blast for a short time before he reached his limit and was forced to expel the energy into the air in a blast that would have killed everyone in the area. *''Accelerated Healing'' *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Speed'' *''Enhanced Stamina'' *''Enhanced Endurance:'' His powers reduce his need for sleep, food, drinking, body evacuations, and oxygen. *''Near-Invulnerability'' *''Poison Resistance:'' He is also resistant to most poisons. Former Powers Bete Noir: Having been host to an entity similar to the Phoenix Force called Le Bete Noir, Bishop was host to unlimited cosmological power. Through this, Bishop could strike at those around himself, corrupting them as both it and those around him as his powers grew until he consumed every being on Earth. *''Absolute Energy Absorption'' *''Cosmic Manipulation'' *''Energy Empowerment'' *''Ontopathogenesis'' *''Planetary Parasitism'' Demon Bear Possession: Bishop was, for a time, possessed by the otherworldly Bull Revenant called the Demon Bear. Through their synergy, Bishop was afforded a host of new powers while under its control. The possessing entity seemingly boosted his natural mutant abilities by providing him a constant energy source for him to feed off of, perpetually enhancing and energizing his body as a result, making him far stronger and tougher than he usually would be. *''Mummudrai Manifestation:'' Bishop could sporadically manifest the astral wraith as a tangible projection which acted on his behalf. *''Teleportation'' *''Energized Metabolism'' *''Time Travel'' Abilities Skilled Combatant: Bishop is trained as a police officer and skilled in the homicide branch. He has also had many years of armed and unarmed combat training that has made him a devastating unarmed combatant. Master Marksman: Bishop is a superb marksman with firearms from his own time, heavy duty military-grade firearms, and conventional guns. Weapons Proficiency: Bishop often uses the Xavier Security Enforcers' guns through which he channels the energy that he absorbs. Weaknesses Kinetic Energy: Originally, Bishop was unable to absorb energy from inertial impacts, such as hitting walls. This did not mean that he was incapable of absorbing kinetic energy, since he absorbed the energy from a kinetically charged card thrown by Gambit. It would seem that, as of late, he has been learning to absorb inertial impact energies but still cannot do so anywhere near the efficiency of Sebastian Shaw or Agent Zero. Absorption Limit: Some types of energy are more difficult to absorb than others. He can be overloaded by trying to absorb too much energy, though his upper limit is unknown even to himself. Paraphernalia Cybernetic Arm: After Bishop lost an arm, he resorted to breaking into Forge's laboratory to find a replacement. According to the sign which identified the cybernetic arm in the lab, it is a "nuclear-powered battle-ready arm". All of the capabilities of the arm have not yet been revealed, however Bishop has been shown to be able to release clawed tendrils from it. The arm has been modified to include Forge's time travel technology, allowing Bishop to time-jump. Judging from the nature of the arm and its nuclear power source, it is likely to have a considerable amount of superhuman strength and durability. Bishop also tailored it with a short-lived, non-lethal nanite dispersal system which shuts down electronics and neurological systems. X.S.E. Guns: He possesses guns that fire laser beams and plasma charges. He is able to recharge these guns with his own stored energy. Bionic Arm (formerly): In the ensuing Messiah War between Stryfe, Cable, and X-Force, Bishop lost his right eye during the clash and had it replaced with a robotic one. Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Sergeants Category:Detectives Category:Males Category:Born in New York Category:Earth-1191 Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Conversion Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Resistance Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Endurance Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Toxin Resistance Category:Teleportation Category:Time Travel Category:Police Officers Category:Armed Combat Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Marksmanship Category:Gunmanship Category:Weaponry